date and die
by marystout13
Summary: when derek and chloe try to get together how far will Lauran go to keep them apart how far with the others go to keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey marystout13 I was just looking at darkest powers fanfics yesterday and noticed hey what about Aunt Lauren and her prejudice ways she must suffer for her impertinence so I devised this fanfic. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

(Derek's POV)

I love Chloe, but I can't stand her aunt. Every time I turn my back or leave a room she's glaring at me or muttering about werewolves' being rabid beasts. Chloe hates it, but she can't bring herself to do anything to her aunt. After all her aunt is her only family she has right now its not like she can go to her dad she'd get him killed. So I bear this burden for her even though it really does annoy me. I wouldn't hurt her aunt nothing could make me do that it would kill Chloe. It would destroy her, and I couldn't do that to her. She is my mate and we're linked I can't change that or will I break that bond.

(Chloe's POV)

I understand my aunt's been giving Derek a hard time. It kills me when I hear her go on about how they should put him down like the rabid beast he is. I want to slap her most times. Yet she's my only family right now.

(Derek's POV)

I was sitting in the sitting room one Saturday. When Chloe came in and sat on my lap. I smiled at her and started to cuddle her until her aunt came in and yanked Chloe out of my arms. Chloe yelled out in pain and I rushed toward her only to be tripped by her aunt. When I looked at her aunt she was glaring at me yet again and told me to meet her outside then she left. Once I helped Chloe up I went outside to meet her. Once I got out there her aunt grabbed my wrist. "Listen you stupid mutt," she hissed. I growled at that but listened. "I want you to stay away from my niece. If I find you two doing anything I am holding you responsible and I will kill you." She warned. I growled and told her there where no guarantees and smiled to myself at her furious expression.

(Lauren's POV)

I got in the mutt's face and warned him to keep away from my niece. Once he left I pulled a small spy ware camera out of my pocket and fastened in to Chloe's window. I would k now everything that goes on in that room. Later when the kid's where in Wal-Mart I went to the gun section and selected a small hand gun. If a few shots in the shoulder didn't scare him off nothing would. Once the kid's bought their stuff I noticed that Chloe and Tori's bags Where full of clothes. I asked them what they got and both their faces light up like flames. I yanked their bags out of their hands and looked inside. Their bags where full of make-up and lacey underclothes. I demanded to know what the stuff was but neither would answer. I told kit about what I found in their bags and he just shrugged and said "Let kids be kids." I gave them back their bags but warned them that they better always have something over them.

(Tori's POV)

I took my stuff from Chloe's aunt and headed upstairs dragging Chloe with me. Once we got to our room I poured the contents of my bag onto the bed and pored Chloe's on top next to it. "So Chloe what's Derek's favorite color?" I asked casually. She told me it was blue and I nodded. "Good answer." I told her. I tossed her a matching set of midnight blue lingerie and told her to go put it on.

(Chloe's POV)

I put on the lingerie and Tori gave me a make-over. When she was done I looked like a super model. I couldn't wait to show Derek! I went downstairs and everyone started oohing and ahhing. Aunt Lauren commented on it and asked me who I had a date with. I told her I didn't. Derek stood up and walked over to me and asked if I would go to the park with him. I told him yes, and out of the corner of my eye I could see aunt Lauren fuming Tori giving me thumbs up Simon grinning at Derek and kit looking pleased with Derek.

(Kit's POV)

Finally if I have to listen to him ask me weather or not she likes him I will scream bloody murder.

A/N

Hey guys! Do you like it so far please review and tell me what should happen on this date with Derek and Chloe? Tell me what you wanna hear I take flames okay! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey marystout13 here! Here is chapter 2 of the date and die story. If you have any suggestions do not hesitate to tell me! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

(Lauren's POV)

I can't believe it! That mutt asked my sweet little innocent niece out on a date and nobody is worried about what he's gonna do! He might rape her, or abuse her, or kidnap her, or…or kill her. I can't let that happen I won't let that happen. Even if I have to kill that mutt with my bear hands. He shall not harm her.

(Derek's POV)

She said yes! She actually said yes! I can't believe it this is what I've wanted most for awhile now. I remember her aunt's warning but who cares. The girl of my dreams, my mate is going to go out on a date with me. I'm so excited! I hope this isn't just a cruel joke, yet Chloe's not the joking kind of person. She takes dating seriously. Oh god I can't wait.

(Tori's POV)

If she's going out with Derek I'm giving her another make-over. Before they could leave I grabbed Chloe and said to Derek "Don't worry just need some last minute changes!" And I dragged Chloe upstairs. Once we where once again in our room I thrust a bag into her arms "Once you and Derek get out of the house tell him I told you to put this on" Then I gave her a wink and shoved her down the stairs. When she landed on the bottom I shouted at Derek to hurry up and leave. I just made his night a whole lot better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys marystout13 here! Here's the new chapter for date and die hope ya'll like it. And I give a shout out to booklover17 for her awesome comment. It makes this feel awesome.

CHAPTER 3

(Chloe's POV)

I looked in the bag Tori gave me then closes it extremely fast. I got up off the floor (Tori pushed me) and walked over to Derek and we left we walked into the woods and just talked about everything. It was wonderful. I so wanna do it again I loved it so much.

(Derek's POV)

I decided I wanted to take her somewhere funny and more energetic so I asked if she wanted to go to a club and she said yes. We got into my dads truck and drove to the nearest club called the Woozier. Once we got inside I noticed there was someone following us I picked up the scent guess who it was. Yes Chloe's creepy stalker aunt, who followed us to a nightclub. Wow, she's at an all-time low. I took Chloe to the dance floor and mumbled in her ear that her aunt is watching us so we have to be careful. Yeah not the best idea I've ever had.

(Chloe's POV)

He told me that Aunt Lauren had followed us and I was freaked out. My aunt's been stalking us. It feels like I've been betrayed again. First tricking me and deceiving me. Her making jabs at Derek being a werewolf even though he's protected me more than she ever has. Her unwilling nesses on letting me leave the house with him. And now this. I can't believe her. After I finished thinking I looked around and saw her. I must have had a panicky looking expression because she rushed at us and stood right next to us. I told her to go away nothing would happen but she hissed at Derek something I couldn't understand. Then she pressed her sleeve against his chest right over his heart. Derek froze instantly, and his eyes went cloudy with grief when he looked at me. I screamed at her to stop but she put her hand over my mouth and ushered me outside and still had her sleeve over Derek's heart. We got outside and she made Derek back up turn and face the wall spread his legs and put his hands behind his head like a criminal.

(Lauren's POV)

I made him go up against the wall like I had seen cops do on T.V. then I started asking him questions. "What did you do to her when I wasn't looking hmm? Grabbing at her planning on dragging her behind a dumpster and rapping her hmm?" I hissed. Chloe started protesting, and Derek growled at me Chloe tried to charge at me, but when I pulled back me sleeve she stopped instantly. In my hand was the gun I had purchased at wal-mart. I told Chloe to sit. Once she did I bound her hands and gagged her. Derek started growling at me so I pulled the gun out and shot him in the back of the foot. He cried out and tumbled downwards. Chloe dived towards him but I pushed her back. Derek laid on the ground his face contorted with pain and suffering. Then I looked at Chloe who was knelling a few feet away from him crying. I told her not to worry I'd take care of the bad man. What I didn't realize is that Chloe had been carrying a pocket knife and had cut her bonds so In a matter of seconds she had stood up taking the gag from her mouth and warned me that if I did anything else to Derek she would plundge the knife into her own heart. I laughed at her tears streaming down my face that's when I shot her. Not anywhere fatal just in the leg so she couldn't move. I then took the knife from her and smiled at her. She slowly drifted out of consciousness in complete an utter pain. I'll make it up to her later. The mutt of the other hand had seen what had just done to her niece and had to be taken care of. She shot him several times in the back and shoulders and decided her niece has had a hard enough life and shot her under her ribs Lauren then took off.

(Derek's POV)

I waited till Lauren was gone then I grabbed Chloe. She was still alive thank god! I rushed out to the car and drove home. Once we got there I yelled out to the entire house. "HELP! SOMEBODY CHLOES BEEN SHOT!" I cried out. Everyone rushed outside. They cleaned Chloe up and settled her on the couch. I wouldn't let them touch me until Tori yelled at me that I was of more use alive to Chloe then I was dead so I let them clean me up then I fell asleep next to Chloe.

A/N

Hey guys do you like storys not over yet but tell me what you wanna see! Bye love y'all marystout13. O-O


End file.
